An Unexpected Love
by ericaj2
Summary: Casey and Derek are step-siblings who hate each other. At least they think they do until one fateful Saturday when eveything changes. What happens when they start to see each other in a different light. My first fanfic. Please leave lots of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so let me know if you like it. It's a Dasey fan fic because I absolutely love those two together. This is also my first attempt at writing anything erotic. Please give me some pointers. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I also used The Dot (a restaurant from Degrassi). That's also not mine.**

**P.S (if the story seems a bit rushed, it's only because it's supposed to be a short story and I wanted to include a lot in it. Sry.)**

**Casey's POV**

**Casey stood facing the mirror in her bedroom putting her make-up on. Today was gonna be a good day, she thought to herself. She and Sam were gonna be going on date. She didn't know where but she knew it was going to be good.**

**Sam was such a sweet guy. He was always nice to her, holding the door whenever they went out, paying for her meal. Really. He was such a nice person. It truly was a wonder that he hung out with Derek. Ugh. Derek's so awful! He was a total pig. He always picked on her. He was mean to all the girls except when he wanted to go out with them, and that never lasted long. And yet they still flocked around him.**

**That part she totally didn't understand. Honestly, what do they see in him anyways? Okay, so he was kinda cute in a way and he could be nice when he wanted to be, but that still didn't excuse the fact that he was a slob. He never cleaned his room, okay he did sometimes, he was messy at everything he did and he never got a decent grade. Seriously, what was his problem? He needed to make some major adjustments to his life.**

**Just then I heard my mom yelling, "Casey! Lunch is ready." It was Saturday so her mom was cooking lunch.**

"**Mom, I am not eating at home. Sam's taking me out." I yelled back.**

"**What?" she shouted back.**

" **I said," opening the door and shouting loudly so she could hear "Sam's taking me to lunch so I won't eat at home.**

"**Oh, okay sweetie."**

**At that time Derek stuck his head out of his room and said "Loud much?"**

"**Oh, whatever Derek."**

**He looked me up and down and said, "Well aren't you dressed up? Where're you doing?"**

"**Didn't you hear what I just said?"**

"**Like I listen to half of what you say." He said sneeringly.**

"**Good. Cause it's none of your business." I said and stormed back into my room.**

**Derek POV**

**I stood leaning against my door staring at Casey's figure as she walked back into her room. God, she looked hot. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a pinked tube top that showed off her figure perfectly, with silver hoops earrings and a heart necklace. Lately he'd been seeing her in a different light. He started noticing things about her, like the fact that she had a dimple on her chin. And that her blue eyes sparkled whenever she was talking about dancing. God there was something seriously with him. He thought his step-sister was hot. Wasn't there even a law against step-siblings hooking up? Cause if there was, he shouldn't be feeling these things. The bad about this whole situation was that Casey and Sam were now dating. Sam was his best friend. His best friend was now dating his step-sister. Every time he thought about it, he just got more and more pissed.**

**Marti was passing by in a butterfly outfit, so I stopped and said "Hey Smarti, where's Space Case going?"**

"**On a date with Sam." She said.**

"**Ugh… dammit. Uh… I mean, whatever." **

"**Smerek, do you wanna play with me?" she said, stretching her arms out to me.**

"**Uh, I wish I could. Smarti, but I have something important to do." I said to her.**

"**What's that?"**

"**I have a date to go crash." I said with a smirk on my face.**

**I smooched Marti on her cheek, "I'll see you later, Smarti."**

**I walked into my room, shut the door and dialed Ralph's number.**

"**Hey dude, you know where Sam's going today?" I said when he answered.**

"**Uh, he said something about going to the Dot with Casey.**

"**Thanks dude."**

**Then I dialed Kendra's number. "Hey, you wanna go to the Dot today?"**

"**Yeah, sure." She said perkily.**

"**Alright, cool. Meet me there in ten minutes."**

"**Okay."**

**I hung up the phone and threw on a black t-shirt. I put my fingers through my hair and mussed up, grabbed my phone and walked out of my room. At the same time Casey was coming out of her room. She stopped and raised her eyebrow and looked at me. "Where are you doing?"**

"**Not that it's any of your business; I've got a hot date."**

"**Oh, really??? Who with?" she asked.**

"**Hah, like I'm gonna tell you that?" I said, smirking at her.**

"**Fine. It's not like I care." She said.**

"**Right. Keep telling yourself that."**

"**Huh? What is your problem?"**

"**You!" I said, meaning it with every fiber in my body.**

"**Ugh. You are such a …………"**

"**I'm such a what?" I said, walking closer and closer to her until there was just an inch left between us.**

"**Derek..." she said hoarsely.**

"**Casey..."**

**Then after what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other intensely, she leaned forward and I moved closer and we kissed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I'd post another chapter because I don't want to get behind on my story. Thank you, Leaf26 for the review. It was only one review but it was still enough to encourage me to put up the next chapter. So here goes.**

**Warning: This chapter contains slightly mature content.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. ~~Enjoy!~~**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Derek's POV**

**As soon as our lips touched, sparks went off in my head. I grabbed her closer to me and kissed her senselessly. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and I began stroking her tongue with mine.**

**She was hesitant at first but then she quickly caught on and began kissing back with as much vigor as I was. She grabbed my hair pulled me closer, even more than I thought was possible. I was pushed her up against the wall and kept on kissing her, as I felt electric sparks coursing through my body.**

**I ran my hands down her body. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist.**

"**Casey, Sam is here!" I heard Nora yell.**

**We pulled apart so fast that I almost fell down. She grabbed me back before I could fall down the stairs. We stood there, staring at each other, the air around us thick with sexual tension. Our chests were heaving up and down, our breaths coming rapidly. She reached up and touched my chest and then we heard, "Casey, honey, Sam is here." Her mom said. She jerked her hand away. She was about to walk downstairs, when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. **

"**Casey..." I said huskily.**

**At the same time Nora shouted, "Casey?" **

"**Yea mom. I'm coming." She turned back to me.**

"**I have to go." She said quietly.**

"**Yeah" I said lamely, releasing her hand.**

**I watched her walk downstairs. Then I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed. What the hell did I just do?**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Casey's POV**

**Oh my God! I just kissed Derek. Oh my God. I raked my hand through my hair. What the hell just happened between us? I just kissed Derek. Derek just kissed me. Oh crap. I touched my lips as I walked down the stairs. They felt swollen. This was bad. This was very bad. I just made out with my step-brother. What the hell is wrong with me? The horrible thing about it was that it didn't feel horrible at all. It felt amazing. Boy did it feel amazing. I was kissed before by Max and Sam but it never felt like that. It was like it woke something up in me. I felt ...like I was on fire. I touched my lips again. He was an amazing kisser. No wonder all the girls at school seemed to want him. I wonder if he's good at anything else...Oh stop Casey. This is your step-brother you're thinking about. But maybe he was as good a kisser as he was in ……………**

"**Hey Casey"**

**I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice interrupting my very inappropriate thoughts about my step-brother. I looked up and saw Sam standing in the living room with a smile on his face.**

"**Uh… hey… Sam."**

"**You okay Casey? You look a little flushed."**

"**Yea, you look like you've been out in the sun too long." Lizzie said, stepping out of the kitchen with a glass of juice in her hand.**

**I just stood there staring at both of them.**

"**Case………. You okay?" Sam asked, stepping closer to me.**

"**Huh? Oh...uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine" I said, trying to convince myself of the fact. I couldn't let what happened with Derek ruin my day.**

"**You sure?" he asked again.**

**I nodded to reassure him. "Let's go."**

"**Ok. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Venturi, Lizzie, Ed……"**

"**C'mon Sam." I cut in before he could finish what he was saying.**

**I rushed him out, just happy to be out of the house. The same house I made out with Derek in. I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts.**

"**So, where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.**

"**To the Dot." He said looking at me strangely.**

"**Oh. Cool. Let's go then."**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Derek's POV**

**Crap! Casey and I just made out. Oh my God. I touched my lips. I could still feel the kisses. She wasn't really sure what to do at first, but then she started kissing me back. And boy did she kiss me back! I wonder if she ever kissed Sam like that. Just thinking about that made me furious. Then I remembered that she and Sam were supposed to be going to the Dot. Shit. Kendra!**

**I scrambled off my bed, grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs.**

"**Dad, Nora, I'll be back a little later. See ya."**

**I ran out of the house. I jumped in my car and sped down the road to the Dot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I thought I would upload this chapter now because I want to know if it's any good. Thank you, Dimples08 for your review. It was very encouraging. And now, chapter 3.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Casey's POV**

**Sam and I walked into the Dot. There were a lot of people there but it wasn't terribly crowded. We walked over to an empty table and sat down. A waitress walked up to us and said, "Hey guys. I'm Ellie. What would you like to drink?"**

"**I'll have a doctor pepper." Sam said.**

"**And you?" She said, writing down what Sam ordered.**

"**I'll have a sprite, no ice." I said.**

"**Okay. Now would you like to order now or should I come back later?"**

"**Later", I said at the same time that Sam said "Now." **

"**Uh… why don't I give you guys a minute?" Ellie said.**

"**Okay, thanks."**

**I took up the menu and was looking over the choices when I heard someone say "Hey, there's Kendra." I looked over at the table across from us and saw Kendra holding a menu and looking at her watch.**

**Wonder who she was waiting for. **

**Kendra was one of the many girls who were all ooey gooey over Derek. In fact, she was kinda the main one. One time, I had come home from dance practice to find Derek and Kendra making out on the couch in the living room because Mom, George and the kids weren't home. It really was awful. It was like they were sucking out each other's tongues. It still made me feel sick, just thinking about it. Of course, I was just sucking out the same guy's tongue but that didn't matter. That was a mistake. A HUGE mistake. I don't even know what I was thinking. That's it! I wasn't thinking. It was a spur of the moment thing. Good. I just have to make sure there isn't a repeat performance.**

**At that very moment that I was having my breakthrough, I heard the door open and shut. I looked up and saw Derek walking into the Dot. His hair was all wild. He looked like he was running. God, he looked hot. I looked down at his chest. He really was quite ripped, I just never noticed. My eyes ran up and down his body as he walked further into the restaurant. Because he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and rugged black jeans, I could see most of his muscles flexing as he walked. Oh my God, he's so freaking hot!! Why didn't I see all this before? Just then he looked at me, and it was like we were back at home, pressed up against the wall making out wildly all over again.**

**I looked down, feeling embarrassed at my thoughts, and then looked back up and saw him finally reach the table where Kendra was sitting.**

"**Hey." I heard him say.**

"**Hey, Der. What took you so long?" Kendra was asking him.**

"**Um… I got held up." He said while looking at me.**

"**Casey!" Sam said suddenly, making me jump a little in my seat.**

"**Huh? What?"**

"**You ready to order?" Ellie asked, as I now noticed that she was standing there.**

"**Um.., yeah. I'll have a cheeseburger and some fries." I said.**

"**Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." Ellie said as she was leaving.**

**I looked over at Derek's table and saw Kendra rubbing his arm and smiling at him. Kendra really pissed me off. She was always throwing herself at Derek. Seriously, didn't she have any morals at all? Of course I didn't have room to talk. I had just made out with the guy not fifteen minutes ago. And from the looks of things, I wouldn't mind doing it again.**

**He looked over at me and I looked right back at him, not caring that he saw me. He smirked and then he winked at me. **

**Why that little spawn of satan. He's so evil, winking at me when he was with another girl. He was such a flirt. God. I could feel my face getting heated. Oh great. I'm blushing. I looked over at him again and from the expression on his face, I knew that he noticed. This wasn't fair. He was not supposed to have this effect on me. Now because of this, I was just like all those other girls in school, fawning over him.**

"**Casey, what are you staring at?" asked Sam, with a curious look on his face.**

"**Nothing." I said, looking away quickly.**

"**Okay." He said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Derek.**

"**There's Derek. Yo Derek." Sam shouted.**

**Derek looked over at me, then at Sam. "Hey man. 'Sup?"**

"**Uh you guys wanna join us?"**

"**Sure." Derek said a little too happily, getting up to join us.**

"**But Der, I thought we wanted to… you know… be **_**alone**_**." Kendra said angrily.**

"**We can do that later." He said, dismissing her.**

"**It's okay you don't have to come 'cuz Sam and I wanna be **_**alone too**_**, right Sam?" I looked at him.**

"**Uh, yeah." He said.**

"**Why would he want to be alone with you when he just invited us over?" Derek said, as he got up and walked over to our table with Kendra following him.**

"**He was just being polite. So, why don't you be **_**polite **_**and turn down the offer?" I said, feeling myself getting riled up.**

**Derek snorted and stared at me as though I had horns coming out of my head.**

"**Oh my, did I use too many big words for you third grade education, Derek? Well, let me make it simpler for you. SAY NO!!!" I said furiously.**

"**F--- YOU, Casey! I'll sit wherever the hell I want and there's nothing you can f---ing do about it. Got that?" He yelled back at me.**

"**Ugh. Why are you even here?" I screamed at him.**

"**Cause I'm on a date, you retard." Derek said.**

**Finally after two full minutes of me and Derek arguing, Kendra spoke "Stop Derek."**

"**Yeah, you too Casey." Sam said."Can't you two try to get along, even just a little bit?"**

"**It's not my fault that little miss 'I have to have everything my way' can't shut her mouth." He said, pointing at me.**

"**Oh screw you, Derek. You think the sun rises and sets on your ass. Well, I have news for you. It doesn't." I shouted at him.**

"**Hah. Pot calling the kettle black." He shouted back.**

"**Um… excuse me", Ellie said, showing up again "You two are way too loud. You're disturbing the other customers. Please sit down and be quiet."**

**It was at this very moment that I finally noticed that me and Derek were both standing and leaning towards each other.**

"**I'm so sorry." I said shamefully, sitting down.**

"**Yeah, me too." Derek said, said, contritely."Sorry Sam. Come on, Kendra. Let's go."**

"**But Derek…" she started**

"**We'll go somewhere else. Come on." **

**Kendra was pouting but she still got up and followed Derek to the door. Just before he walked out, he looked back and glared at me, then opened the door and was gone, with Kendra following behind him.**

"**Casey, are you okay?" Sam asked me.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well, Derek said some pretty harsh stuff to you."**

"**No surprise there. That's Derek Venturi. He lives to annoy the shit out of me." **

"**Wow. He really gets under your skin, doesn't he Case?"**

"**Gee, I wonder what gave that away." I muttered lowly, but from the look that he had on his face, he still heard me.**

"**Um… " he said, looking confused.**

"**I'm so sorry Sam. I'm just not in the mood anymore. Can we do this another time?" I said apologetically.**

"**Sure. Yeah. I think Derek sorta killed the mood." He said, with a lame smile on his face.**

**I cringed at the mention of my step-brother's name. Thinking that he wouldn't take Kendra home after what just happened here, I asked "Will you just take me home, Sam?"**

"**Sure, Casey." He said kindly.**

**Ellie choose that moment to show up with our food. **

"**Uh," Sam said "Can we have the food to go?"**

"**Sure." She said, walking back to go put the food in boxes.**

**We were waiting a few minutes before she came back out again with the food all boxed up.**

"**Here you go. Your total is $10.50." she said while handing us the boxes.**

**Sam handed her a $20 bill. "Keep the change." He said.**

**She looked up at him and smiled kinda funny.**

"**For the trouble we caused." He said again.**

"**Thank you." She said**

**We walked out, got into his car and headed to my house.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading.~~Toodles~~**


End file.
